Nuit HPF - Janvier 2016
by Nevilli
Summary: Mes productions de la nuit HPF du 23-24 janvier. Au programme : - Un match de quidditch très embarrassant - Une découverte inattendue, préquelle d'une grande amitié - La surprenante vérité sur des légendes adulées de tous - Un jeune garçon qui choisira de garder espoir jusqu'au bout - Une drôle de rumeur lancée au sein-même du bureau directorial - Un épilogue tout à fait logique.
1. Une première à tout

**Note** : Premier OS écrit pour les nuits HPF. Évidemment, j'ai dépassé le temps imparti...

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette histoire et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling. Je n'ai imaginé que l'intrigue pour cette histoire.

 **Crédits image** : Logo du Forum HPF

 **Titre :** Une première à tout  
 **Thème :** Provocation  
 **Fandom :** Harry Potter  
 **Nombre de mots :** 1236  
 **Personnages :** Équipe de Serpentard, Équipe de Gryffondor  
 **Rating :** 12+

* * *

Comme d'habitude, l'entière population de Poudlard était excitée comme un lutin de Cornouailles à l'approche du premier match de l'année. Gryffondor contre Serpentard, les éternels rivaux. C'était toujours eux qui commençaient, et leurs matchs promettaient de rudes et passionnants duels au-dessus du terrain de Quidditch. On frissonnait d'avance en imaginant un musclé Dubois/Flint qui ne se terminait jamais sans un nez cassé ou un œil au beurre noir. On trépignait d'impatience en espérant le classique et sournois Malefoy/Potter où les deux protagonistes rivalisaient de perfidie pour ralentir le balai de l'autre, ou tout simplement l'entrainer dans la mauvaise direction. On appréhendait fortement l'inégal Boyle et Derrick contre les trois filles de Gryffondor, pendant lequel les deux colosses rivalisaient en violence et en mesquineries pour en faire tomber au moins une. Et enfin, on souriait malgré soi en essayant de deviner les détails de l'espiègle Jumeaux Weasley contre les poursuiveurs du Serpent, lesquels se faisaient souvent berner par les tactiques insolites des deux chahuteurs en chef.

Du côté des joueurs, on était tout aussi tendu en décollant son pied de la boue pour frapper un grand coup de pied collectif qui fit s'élever quatorze balais dans le ciel gris fer de Grande-Bretagne. Le temps d'un regroupement aérien, d'une recommandation inutile de Madame Bibine à propos du fair-play, et d'une poignée de main musclée et assassine, et le coup de sifflet annonça le début du match et les joueurs purent enfin commencer.

Durant les premières minutes de la rencontre, les quatorze joueurs observèrent quelques minutes d'adaptation avant de réussir à jouer correctement par ce temps tout sauf clément. Le vent soufflait avec hargne contre les balais, amenant leurs extrémités poilues à chasser de côté sous ses assauts incisifs. La pluie battait avec violence leurs vêtements déjà trempés et alourdis qui provoqua chez les joueurs des tremblements incontrôlés, lesquels furent souvent la cause de contre-performances inattendues de la part des deux camps. L'obscurité du ciel, quant à elle, était si dense qu'elle entraina plusieurs collisions parfois même entre joueurs d'une même équipe.

Mais Dubois était confiant quant à la supériorité de ses camarades sur ceux de son ennemi juré. Ses six joueurs de champ étaient certes désavantagés par le vent et la pluie à cause de leurs poids plume – presque de moitié inférieurs à ceux de leurs homologues adverses – mais ils étaient tous gagnants sur l'habileté à manier leurs montures. Les tirs de Fred et George étaient moins puissants que ceux de Bole et Derrick, mais ils étaient bien plus précis et aucun ne rata sa cible malgré l'épaisse couche de pluie et de brume qui leur obscurcissait la vue. Les trois poursuiveuses qu'il avait choisies avec le plus grand soin encaissaient moins bien les chocs que ces titans de Flint, Montague et Warrington qui ne connaissaient d'autre technique que celle de foncer dans le tas, mais leur légèreté faisaient d'elles les sprinteuses les plus rapides de toute l'école quant à l'infériorité de leur puissance de tir, elles la compensaient avec leurs techniques aussi élégantes qu'efficaces. Potter et lui, quant à eux, étaient de même poids que leurs équivalents respectifs, mais ils les surclassaient aisément en adresse et eux, au moins, ils n'avaient payé personne pour intégrer leur équipe.

Cependant, ce que Dubois oubliait, c'est que Serpentard n'était pas la maison de la bêtise et de la brutalité à l'origine, mais celle de la ruse et de la ténacité. Ce qu'il ignorait aussi – du moins temporairement – c'était que la supériorité technique et qualitative d'une équipe n'était pas forcément gage de victoire. Car les Serpentard avaient un plan, et ils n'attendirent pas la fin du match pour s'en servir.

\- Dubois ! hurla Flint, tant pour se faire entendre entre deux rafales de vent que pour effrayer le gardien de Gryffondor. Protège bien tes trois rondelles parce que quand je vais tirer mon coup, je peux te garantir que tu auras mal.

Le talentueux portier de la maison du lion avait plongé du bon côté, mais la réplique du capitaine adverse fut si embarrassante, et si inattendue, que sa main glissa sur le manche de son balai, le déséquilibra et le fit rater le souafle qui passa à quelques centimètres de son épaule. Le gong retentit et Serpentard revint à 10 points contre 30. Furieux contre lui-même, le fier gardien de Gryffondor se jura de ne pas tomber une nouvelle fois dans un piège aussi grossier et relança vers Katie Bell qui fusa en direction des buts adverses, le souafle en main. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de parcourir dix mètres que Montague, le puissant poursuiveur adverse, vint à sa rencontre et lança à son tour une perfide provocation :

\- Tu devrais serrer autre chose entre tes bras, ma jolie, je suis sûre que tu serais plus douée avec un autre manche dans les mains.

Jeune et impressionnable, Katie poussa un hurlement aigu et ne put empêcher son adversaire de lui chiper la balle rouge. Ce dernier contre-attaqua à toutes vitesse vers les buts de Dubois, hurla une nouvelle obscénité au capitaine en rouge, et marqua un second but pour Serpentard.

\- 30 à 20 pour Gryffondor ! hurla Lee Jordan dans son mégaphone violet. Mais que font-ils ?

Fred et Georges, les amis inséparables du commentateur, décidèrent de prendre les choses en main en envoyant le plus de cognards possibles en direction des poursuiveurs adverses. Ils trouvèrent tous leurs cibles, jusqu'à ce que Warrington scande aux jumeaux :

\- Vous, vous adorez vous agripper fort à des gros rondins. Je suis sûr que chez vous, vous vous entrainez l'un sur l'autre.

Pris de court, George rata son tir et envoya le projectile sur Angelina qui perdit ainsi le souafle. Fred, lui, rata complètement le cognard et frappa son manche à balai qui se mit à tournoyer dans les airs soit pouvoir se stabiliser. Warrington esquissa un sourire car la ruse avait fonctionné, il inscrit quelques secondes plus tard le but de l'égalisation. C'était mauvais pour Gryffondor, songea Harry, s'ils continuaient ainsi, les Serpentard gagneraient haut-la-main. Il fit davantage d'effort pour trouver le vif, et réussit sa tâche. Ne perdant pas de temps, il se mit en chasse de la petite balle dorée, talonné de très près par Malefoy. Mais le jeune Potter n'était pas inquiet, il savait que le balai de Malefoy, bien que plus rapide, ne l'aiderait en rien face au don inné qu'il avait pour le quidditch. Proche de la petite sphère si convoitée, Harry tendit le bras et sut que la victoire était gagnée. Enfin, ç'aurait été le cas si Malefoy n'avait pas à son tour crié :

\- Potter ! Si tu attrapes cette balle, je choperai les tiennes et je les serrerai si fort que il en giclera du sang ! Mais pas que !

Face à cet assaut inattendu, Harry manqua le vif d'or pour la première fois, et son élan l'entraina loin de la balle, laquelle fut attrapée par Malefoy avec un petit sourire supérieur. Gryffondor avait perdu contre Serpentard, ce n'était pas arrivé depuis trois ans.

Comme quoi, ce n'était pas si mal finalement, que ce soit Poufsouffle qui joue contre les lions pour le premier match de la saison 93-94 du quidditch à Poudlard.


	2. Poursuite nocturne

**Note** : C'était la première que j'écrivais sur du Sirius. Et le plus drôle, c'est que Ty S. Brekke, avec qui j'avais fait la nuit, avait elle aussi écrit sur Sirius lors du thème précédent. Mais aucun de nous n'avions encore partagé nos textes à ce moment-là, on était trop à l'arrache. Comme quoi, les grands esprits se rencontrent sans même communiquer entre eux.

 **Disclaimer** : Univers et persos appartiennent à JK Rowling. L'intrigue est de moi.

 **Titre :** Poursuite nocturne  
 **Thème :** Silencieux  
 **Fandom :** Harry Potter  
 **Nombre de mots :** 1107  
 **Personnages :** Sirius Black, Rémus Lupin, Mme Pomfresh  
 **Rating :** 10+

* * *

« Il est l'heure » se dit Sirius en se redressant sur son lit à baldaquin. Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire au dortoir qui épousait la forme de la tour et s'aperçut, comme il s'y attendait, que seuls trois lits étaient occupés, en plus du sien. D'un geste aussi vif que silencieux, il bondit hors du lit, enfila sa robe de chambre par-dessus son torse nu et son caleçon lâche qui lui faisaient office de pyjama, et se précipita hors de la pièce, à la rencontre de l'inconnu.

« Je peux encore le rattraper, se dit le jeune trublion de Gryffondor, il n'a pas dû partir il y a bien longtemps. » Lorsqu'il fut certain que personne n'était resté veiller dans la salle commune, il se mit à courir vers l'entrée secrète du sanctuaire des Gryffondor, ignora les plaintes endormies de la Grosse Dame et dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre, craignant d'avoir raté sa chance une fois de plus.

« Il n'a pas pu se volatiliser ! s'exclama-t-il en son for intérieur. Sa proie était peut-être discrète, mais pas au point de disparaitre sous le nez du plus grand maniganceur de mauvais coups de tout le château ! Mais il eut beau se presser pour atteindre le hall d'entrée au plus vite, ce dernier était désespérément vide : le silence qui y régnait n'était rompu que par les ronflements sonores des gargouilles qui gardaient la porte de la salle des professeurs. Ils étaient d'ailleurs si bruyants que le jeune Black faillit ne pas entendre les bruits de pas qui résonnaient en direction de l'escalier de marbre. Vif comme une balle d'or, il se camoufla derrière une statue du Hall qui eut le bon goût de ne pas grincer à son contact. Dix secondes plus tard, il vit arriver le jeune garçon en compagnie de Madame Pomfresh. L'instant d'près, leur discussion lui parvint enfin aux oreilles.

\- Pourquoi es-tu si crispé, mon garçon ? lui demanda l'infirmière en frottant doucement l'épaule de son camarade, lequel effectua une grimace de douleur. Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que nous faisons ça. Tu devrais y être habitué maintenant.

\- Je ne m'y habituerai jamais, lui répondit Rémus en se massant l'épaule. Et d'ailleurs, aujourd'hui, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment…

\- C'est ce que tu as dit la première fois, et pourtant tout s'est bien passé.

Ils passèrent devant la cachette de Sirius sans le voir. Le regard avide, le jeune fauteur de troubles esquissa un petit sourire narquois en les voyant disparaitre derrière la grande porte à deux battants qui menait dehors. Bien entendu, il les suivit, il ne voulait pas rater ça.

« Le petit Lupin qui se fait l'infirmière de l'école ! J'en connais qui vont jaser en apprenant ça ! » chantonna-t-il pour lui-même tandis qu'il se précipitait sur la porte pour se lancer à leur poursuite. Et il arriva juste à temps pour voir la sorcière d'âge mûr utiliser le sortilège de lévitation pour aller presser un bout de bois contre le nœud d'une racine de l'arbre qui avait failli éborgner Dave Goujon.

« Il aurait d'ailleurs pu faire attention ce crétin de Dave, n'empêche ! se rappela Sirius en effectuant une moue de frustration. La danse du saule, c'était quand même un super jeu ! » Mais il se figea soudain, car les deux cachottiers venaient de s'approcher du Saule Cogneur sans provoquer en lui la moindre tressaillement de branche ou de feuille. Plus stupéfiant encore, il vit deux des racines s'écarter littéralement pour laisser voir un énorme passage qui semblait s'enfoncer profond dans la terre.

« Encore plus génial ! » s'extasia-t-il en se retenant de pousser un cri de joie. Voilà qui lui faisait une autre cachette où il pourrait donner rendez-vous à ses prétendantes en toute intimité. Sans hésiter une seconde, le Gryffondor qu'il était n'écouta que sa témérité et s'élança en direction de l'arbre agressif.

\- _Wingardium Leviosa_ ! souffla-t-il dans un murmure que l'excitation rendit presque inaudible. Mais la branche morte s'envola néanmoins et, l'instant d'après, il avait plongé dans l'ouverture et parcourait un long tunnel avec le regard émerveillé d'un explorateur. La traversée fut longue, et il lui fallut user de plusieurs enchantements de localisation pour comprendre qu'il se trouvait à la périphérie de Pré-au-Lard, juste en-dessous de cette cabane hantée que le vieux loufoque avait condamnée l'année de sa rentrée à Poudlard. Il avait toujours rêvé de l'explorer et de voir de ses propres yeux ces fantômes si bruyants qui effrayaient tout le monde. C'était donc l'instant rêvé. Ah qu'il frémissait d'excitation !

\- A demain Remus. Bon courage…

« Oups ! » se dit Sirius en se plaquant aussitôt contre la paroi pour éviter Mme Pomfresh qui retournait dans le parc. Par chance, le coin où il s'était tapi ne fut à aucun moment éclairé par le faisceau lumineux de la baguette de l'infirmière. Elle passa devant lui sans le voir, il la regarda s'éloigner sans comprendre. Mais si Lupin n'avait pas été amené ici pour assister à un rendez-vous galant avec la vieille…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien fiche ici, non d'une tête d'elfe empaillée ! » Toujours aussi silencieux qu'une ombre, il s'approcha de l'escalier qui menait, comme il l'avait deviné, tout droit à la Cabane Hurlante. Et, alors qu'il le montait à pas de loup, un hurlement déchirant le fit rater plusieurs marches. Se rattrapant à temps, il se figea, l'oreille aux aguets. Un nouveau cri de douleur se fit entendre Sirius était formel, c'était la voix de Rémus.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils lui font ! » s'inquiéta-t-il, toute excitation quittant aussitôt son esprit. Mais la curiosité restait bien là. Courageux, mais pas fou, il grimpa le reste des marches sur la pointe des pieds et plaqua son œil contre une fissure dans la porte de bois. Face à lui, s'imposa alors la plus terrifiante et la plus stimulante image qui lui fut donnée à voir.

« Par tous les Manitous du Grand Ordre ! » s'exclama-t-il en son for intérieur. Rémus Lupin était bien là, dans cette cabane croulante, entièrement nu, mais pas pour les raisons qui avaient attisé la curiosité de son camarade en premier lieu. Ça, c'était encore plus génial ! se dit-il en reconnaissant la forme du nez, la longueur de la queue et la couleur des yeux de la créature en laquelle son futur meilleur ami se transformait.

« Remus est un Loup-Garou ! faillit-il crier de joie. Alors ça, par Merlin ! C'est exactement ce qu'il nous faut ! James et moi, on commençait tout juste à s'ennuyer dans ce château sordide ! »


	3. Jolie méprise

**Note** : Idée reprise de ma saga OC du Cycle d'Ohenfeld

 **Disclaimer** : Univers et persos de JKR Rowling, histoire de mon cru.

 **Titre :** Jolie méprise !  
 **Thème :** La vérité  
 **Fandom :** Harry Potter  
 **Nombre de mots :** 1675  
 **Personnages :** Les Fondateurs  
 **Rating :** Tout public

* * *

Bien le bonjour cher lecteur. Je ne te dirai pas mon nom, car tu le devineras bien assez vite. En fait, je m'ennuie dans ma prison invisible au fin fond d'une forêt pourtant très fréquentée, et je me suis dit qu'il serait temps que je me divertisse en imaginant ton regard déconfit lorsque tu liras ces lignes. Beaucoup d'entre vous vénérez les Fondateurs de Poudlard, je crois. J'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, j'ai toujours raison de toute façon, c'est une particularité que je tiens de naissance. C'est souvent bien utile d'ailleurs, même si cela ne m'a pas empêché de me faire emprisonner ici pour l'éternité. Mais au moins, ça me permet d'affirmer que vous pensez tous connaître de la vie d'Helga, Godric, Salazar et Rowena, car vous l'avez lu dans vos sacro-saints grimoires de référence, écrits par une femme qui vous a tous fait bêtement croire qu'elle n'était qu'une simple moldue. Et bien laissez-moi briser votre bulle de certitude, mes petits amis. Laissez-moi vous raconter la vérité.

oOo

Vous vous imaginez que, vu qu'ils portaient tous des riches vêtements et des noms de famille sur les peintures et les gravures qui les représentent – que vous connaissez quasiment tous par cœur, je le sais – vos quatre beaux héros étaient issus de la haute noblesse britannique ? Et bien vous avez tort ! Si je vous disais qu'Helga Poufsouffle n'était qu'une simple aubergiste qui préparait tranquillement les repas de ses hôtes et réfectionnait leurs lits, quand elle n'enseignait pas ses secrets culinaires à ses protégés, vous le croiriez ? C'est pourtant vrai. Elle avait d'ailleurs soixante-deux ans quand elle a fondé Poudlard avec les autres. Surprenant, hein ? Vous les imaginiez tous du même âge ? Eh bien c'est raté !

Salazar, lui non plus n'est pas de sang noble, même s'il se faisait appeler « Seigneur des Marais ». En fait, c'était le fils d'un simple apothicaire au service d'un grand seigneur. Vexé de ne pouvoir être anobli malgré tous les services que son père et lui avaient rendus à leur suzerain, bébé Serpentard se vengea en invitant le seigneur et sa suite à son mariage. Bien entendu, ses connaissances en poisons lui permirent d'en insérer un au goût inexistant dans les mets de ses hôtes. Les deux héritiers et la femme du Seigneur moururent ainsi à petit feu, tandis que le seigneur lui-même devint infertile. Face à une telle infamie, la tête de ce petit chenapan d'apothicaire était désormais mise à prix – pour la coquette somme de cinq-cents pièces d'or, si je me souviens bien. Il s'enfuit alors dans les Marais qu'il connaissait par cœur et où personne n'osait s'aventurer à cause du brouillard et des reptiles. Quelques jours plus tard, la toute récente Madame Serpentard mourut dans ses bras, victime d'une maladie infectieuse contractée dans ce milieu humide, et impossible à soigner avec les connaissances de l'époque. S'apercevant qu'il ne pourrait pas rester indéfiniment dans cette mélasse, le jeune Salazar, qui venait d'avoir dix-sept ans, créa un Horcruxe à partir d'un enfant qui venait de naître et sortit de son trou. Il était ainsi persuadé que s'il venait à mourir des mains de son ancien protecteur, au moins s'incarnerait-il dans le corps d'un autre humain totalement inconnu. Malheureusement, cette prouesse magique n'étant pas au goût de tous, il se fit ravir sa création et se mit alors en quête pour la retrouver et la mettre en lieu sûr.

oOo

Ce qui nous amène à la garce en bleu, comme je me plais à la surnommer. Même si, en vrai, elle ne s'habillait pas toujours en bleu, fourrez-le-vous dans la tête une bonne fois pour toutes ! Bon, j'admets que la belle – car oui, ça c'est vrai, elle était très belle – n'a jamais eu une vie très facile. On peut même dire, avec des mots qui – je le sais – s'accorderont bien plus à votre époque : elle a eu une jeunesse de merde. Ses parents ne sont pas morts lors de sa petite enfance et elle n'a pas été élevée par une druidesse celte comme Helga. Elle ne fut pas non plus obligée de supporter l'humiliation de voir son veuf de père s'abaisser à faire des courbettes pour plaire à un stupide seigneur moldu comme Salazar. Non, Rowena, elle, a vécu les quinze premières années de sa vie de façon tout à fait tout à fait normale, pour une enfance de sorcière noble. Elle a appris la magie par sa mère, tout comme ses deux frères ont appris l'art de la guerre et de la politique avec leur père. Le problème, c'est que, comme une bonne partie des jeunes filles de son âge, elle fut mariée très tôt à un homme d'âge mûr qu'elle n'aimait pas. Homme qui d'ailleurs avait commencé à la violenter dès la première fausse-couche qu'elle avait subie. Elle en fit trois par la suite. Un jour, alors qu'elle voulut s'enfuir, elle fut rattrapée par son tyran – pardon ! Son mari ! – qui menaça de la tuer. Je vous imagine là, retenir la respiration en attendant la suite, l'air horrifié. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, elle fut sauvée in-extrémis par sa mère. Bon, par contre, cette dernière, ayant tué un puissant seigneur moldu, fut condamnée au bûcher tandis que mari et fils furent dépossédés de leurs biens. Rowena, quant à elle, fut envoyée chez une vieille femme de très haute noblesse pour la servir comme vulgaire femme de chambre. Malheureusement pour son ex-belle famille, la jeune Serdaigle était devenue une sorcière accomplie capable d'éblouir jusqu'à la Cour du roi avec ses enchantements aussi rares que beaux. Cela rendit par la suite sa maîtresse très riche et très heureuse maîtresse qui, d'ailleurs, ne tarda pas à consentir aux fiançailles de son fils avec la jeune Rowena. Suivirent ensuite un somptueux mariage et un joli petit bébé joyeux. Oui, celui-là-même que beaucoup d'entre vous considèrent comme une ignoble petite voleuse, et la progéniture la plus ingrate de son époque. Mais là encore, lecteur, tu as tout faux ! En fait, si Helena est partie avec le diadème, c'était sur ordre de Rowena qui lui avait confié la protection de l'Horcruxe humain de Serpentard – Rydel de son petit nom. Bien entendu, elle avait l'interdiction formelle de se faire repérer.

Pourquoi voulait-elle l'hocruxe ? Mystère… Certains pensent qu'elle voulait éradiquer toute magique noire de la surface de la terre, d'autres disent qu'elle voulait extraire l'âme maléfique du corps du jeune homme et lui donner une éducation décente ainsi qu'une vie confortable que Salazar n'aurait pu lui offrir. Moi, personnellement, je pense qu'elle voulait avant tout empêcher un grand rival potentiel d'être immortel ainsi, elle resterait à jamais la sorcière la plus douée de son époque – surtout quand Helga et Godric ne seraient plus. Mais cette opinion n'engage que moi ! Donc en fait, comme vous pouvez sûrement le deviner à présent, c'est uniquement pour se rapprocher de Rowena Serdaigle que Salazar Serpentard eut cette idée brillante de fonder Poudlard en compagnie des trois plus grands esprits de son époque. Par cette habile manœuvre, il espérait découvrir l'endroit où se cachait la fuyarde – grâce, notamment, à ses dons innés en Légillimancie. Le problème, c'est que Rowena, en parfaite enseignante de la Magie de l'Esprit, était passée maître dans l'art de bloquer l'accès au sien. Ainsi, pendant quinze ans, les deux joyeux compagnons firent semblant de s'entendre à merveille quand ils étaient vus en public, alors qu'en réalité, ils s'observaient l'un l'autre en gargouilles de faïence. Comment Salazar a-t-il fini par savoir qu'Helena se cachait en Albanie avec Rydel, je préfère ne pas le dire (mais je peux vous assurer que je le sais !). Toujours est-il qu'il envoya le Baron sanglant chercher l'Horcruxe et tuer sa protectrice Baron qui était d'ailleurs amoureux d'Helena, ce qui me rend un petit peu dubitatif sur son aptitude à remplir sa mission. Toujours est-il que personne ne revint vivant de cette excursion, ni le Baron, ni l'Horcruxe, ni la gamine. Rowena, sentant la mort de cette dernière, se laissa dépérir de désespoir, tandis que Salazar, plein d'espoir, attendait le retour de son bras droit avec impatience. Mais, comme je vous l'ai dit, celui-ci ne revint jamais. Au bout d'un an, le perfide serpent quitta l'école, prétextant un désaccord avec Gryffondor sur la sélection des élèves. C'était un vrai coup dur pour lui, et l'on murmura à l'époque qu'il était mort quelques années plus tard, dans son marais, en vulgaire miséreux, incapable de se faire soigner correctement par ses fils qui n'avaient pas terminé leur enseignement. En fait, si mes sources sont bonnes, il est mort avant quarante ans et n'eut jamais l'occasion de ressembler à ce vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche dont il avait lui-même sculpté la statue dans sa chambre soi-disant secrète.

oOo

En ce qui concerne le dernier larron de la bande. Il est clair que malgré ses airs bourrus, il n'était pas totalement idiot au point de croire toutes ces salades à propos du départ de son ami qui avait toujours respecté ses valeurs, même s'il ne les partageait pas. En définitive, Godric Gryffondor, le Chevalier des Hautes Plaines, sorcier sur le tard, formé en autodidacte malgré l'interdiction aux hommes de la noblesse de pratiquer la magie, se retrouva seul avec une vieille dame un peu gâteuse pour diriger l'école. Non, je plaisante, elle était plein de sagesse et avait encore toute sa tête, la forte et dynamique « Dame » Poufsouffle ! Mais, ainsi privé de deux collègues en moins d'un an, il se dit que pour préserver leur héritage, il fallait trouver un moyen pour que le travail des quatre Fondateurs continuât après leur disparition totale. Il permit alors la création de quatre Maisons distinctes qui porteraient leurs noms, afin que leurs valeurs puissent perdurer, et donna vie au Choixpeau Magique, un an après le départ du grincheux Salazar. Ainsi, pendant encore quinze ans – à peu près, hein je ne suis pas non plus Wikisorcia ! – il enseigna les arcanes de la Magie du Corps (Métamorphoses en tous genres, Soins aux Créatures extraordinaires, Transports magiques etc.) à ses élèves qui comptaient parmi les plus courageux. Sa mort, je le crains, est de loin la plus stupide des quatre – et ce n'est pas peu dire ! Vieillissant peu à peu, le fier et hardi Godric ne se rendit pas compte que ses réflexes de chevalier et sa puissance magique indéniable déclinaient de jour en jour. Ainsi, dans une taverne de son village natal – que l'on renommerait plus tard en son honneur – il fut pris dans une rixe que sa susceptibilité et son tempérament emporté avaient déclenchée, et encaissa un coup mortel qui le tua sur le champ. Ainsi, ce fut Helga, pourtant la plus vieille du groupe, qui fut la dernière à enseigner à Poudlard. Elle y resta pendant 50 ans, et s'éteignit paisiblement à l'âge de 118 printemps – non sans avoir rédigé auparavant un testament dans lequel elle indiquait à ses successeurs la façon avec laquelle ils devaient diriger cette école.

oOo

Voilà voilà ! Vous savez tout ! Alors surpris ? Bien fait pour vous ! Ça vous apprendra à prendre toutes ces âneries de sang pur et de vol de diadème pour gallion comptant ! L'élevage de Basilics en sous-sols n'était qu'un moyen de défense parmi tant d'autres pour protéger le château des attaques extérieures. Certes, il n'a pas forcément été utilisé dans ce sens. Mais pour le coup, je peux vous assurer que ce bon vieux Salazar n'y est pour rien du tout !


	4. Il reviendra

**Note** : Seul OS "Kleenex" que j'ai écrit cette nuit-là. J'aime beaucoup la fratrie Crivey (ce qui est bizarre parce qu'ils tapent sur le système de pas mal de monde), et je ne pense pas m'arrêter là avec eux. D'ailleurs, mon texte du défi "Vacances" des _Prompts de Poudlard_ porte justement sur Dennis. Il se nommera "Le Premier été", guettez-le, c'est du larmoyant là aussi ^_^.

 **Disclaimer** : Univers et personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, le reste est de moi.

 **Titre :** Il reviendra !  
 **Thème :** Espérer  
 **Fandom :** Harry Potter  
 **Nombre de mots :** 1551  
 **Personnages :** Dennis Crivey, Colin Crivey, Abelforth  
 **Rating :** 10+

* * *

Au-dehors, l'orage grondait, illuminant le ciel de ses flashs éblouissants, faisant tonner sa fureur sur les bâtiments alentours et ceux qui s'y trouvaient. Aux bruits de fracas et aux cris de douleur et de peine que l'on entendait au loin, on devinait aisément que les victimes étaient relativement nombreuses. C'était un orage agressif, violent, meurtrier mais – plus particulièrement – un orage tout sauf naturel. Les flashs de lumière étaient verts, rouges, bleus. Les fracas assourdissants, quant à eux, s'avéraient être le résultat de sortilèges d'explosion, de mort, de feu, de stupéfixion, d'entrave et autres maléfices plus ou moins vicieux selon le camp de celui ou celle qui les lançaient. En ce qui concernait les hurlements de douleur, il y avait fort à parier que les plus audibles et les plus horrifiants étaient poussés par des sorciers subissant le sortilège Doloris des sorciers assurant la défense de Poudlard, le plus souvent.

Non loin de cette bataille – assez proche, en tout cas, pour tout entendre – plusieurs élèves mineurs attendaient encore que leurs parents viennent les chercher à la Tête de Sanglier, le bar tenu par le frère du défunt directeur de Poudlard. Affichant des mines tantôt angoissées, tantôt effrayées, et parfois frustrées de ne pouvoir participer aux combats, la plupart de ces jeunes sorciers avaient tous des parents moldus qui ne pouvaient prendre le risque de venir chercher leurs enfants jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard. Ainsi, le rustique Abelforth avait-il été sommé de rester sur place pour les protéger, eux qui étaient les cibles potentielles de ces faux-jetons adorateurs du sang-pur.

oOo

D'après ce qu'ils entendaient d'ici, ce n'était pas le camp de Poudlard qui avait l'avantage. La réalisation de cette terrible vérité, bien loin d'effrayer certains sixième année qui restaient, rendit ces derniers encore plus frustrés et plus agressifs que jamais. Plusieurs fois ils entrèrent en conflit avec Abelforth. Parmi eux se trouvait un minuscule élève de sixième année, il s'appelait Colin Crivey.

\- Vous n'êtes pas prêts pour de telles épreuves ! tempêta le sorcier grincheux en les fixant sévèrement par-dessus ses lunettes crasseuses. Si vous vous jetez dans la mêlée, vous finirez par vous faire cueillir à tous les coups. Et vous connaissez les Mangemorts, vous en avez eu deux spécimens comme profs cette année. Vous savez qu'ils ne vont pas y aller mollo avec vous. S'ils vous trouvent, ils vous tueront sur le champ, ou alors ils décideront de vous torturer avant s'ils ont le temps.

\- Si Poudlard perd et que nous sommes toujours là, c'est ce qui nous arrivera de toute façon ! répliqua le petit blond, la rage le faisant s'agiter dans tous les sens. Pour ma part, il est hors de question que je meure sans combattre !

Plusieurs sixième année et deux ou trois cinquième année hochèrent vivement la tête en signe d'assentiment. La plupart venait de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle, mais il y avait aussi deux élèves Serdaigle et un de Serpentard. Curieusement, tous voulaient partir au combat pour aider leurs aînés à vaincre, ou bien partager leur défaite le cas échéant. Mais Alberforth restait intransigeant :

\- J'ai eu un message d'une branche dissidente du Ministère il y a cinq minutes. Ils sont en train de coordonner votre sauvetage et mettent tous leurs membres du Département des Transports Magiques sur le coup. Dans moins d'une heure, vous serez tous évacués.

\- On ne veut pas être évacués ! répondit un cinquième année de Poufsouffle. On veut aider ! Il y a là-bas nos professeurs, nos amis, nos frères et sœurs ! Vous croyez vraiment que nous allons les laisser mourir alors qu'on a les compétences pour les sauver ?

Mais s'il pensait faire changer d'avis le cadet des Dumbledore, c'était raté. Cette tête de mule éclata d'un rire peu flatteur avant même que le jeune apprenti sorcier eût fini sa phrase.

\- Les compétences ? répéta Abelforth, hilare. Quelles compétences ? Mon pauvre petit bout de citrouille ! Il y a là-bas des mages noirs si vieux, si puissants et si cruels qu'ils éviscéraient leurs victimes et les tuaient lentement bien avant ta naissance. Qu'est-ce que tu crois pouvoir faire contre eux ? Leur balancer des Expelliarmus et des Wingardium Leviosa à la figure ?

Les joues du jeune Poufsouffle rosirent fortement, mais il ne se démonta pas. A côté de lui, une de ses aînées de Maison lui posa une main sur l'épaule et renchérit :

\- Nous avons eu des cours contres les Forces du Mal pendant plus de cinq ans, et passé la BUSE avec brio. Nous sommes capables de nous défendre !

\- Vous avez eu cinq ou six profs différents, dont au moins trois incompétents. Plus un gamin de quinze ans pour certains d'entre vous, leur rétorqua Abelforth du tac-au-tac.

\- Nous avons subi et vu nos camarades subir les pires sévices de la part des Carrow ! répliqua la fille de Serpentard. Nous devrions avoir le droit de nous venger pour ça !

\- Et si les Carrow vous choppent, ils achèveront ce qu'ils n'ont pas eu l'occasion de finir. C'est ça que tu veux, petite du Serpent ? J'avais entendu dire que vous autres les reptiles avaient des mœurs bizarres, mais de là à imaginer le sadomasochisme.

\- Et si nous vous promettons de revenir toutes les demi-heures et de ne pas y retourner si on juge ça trop dangereux, vous nous laisseriez y aller ? demanda un cinquième année de Serdaigle.

Tous s'attendirent à un nouveau sarcasme de la part du vieux sorcier, mais à la place, il soupira d'un air las.

\- Allez-y ! leur dit-il alors en secouant la tête d'un air désabusé. Fichez-le camp et allez vous faire tuer ! Mais n'oubliez pas de revenir toutes les demi-heures !

\- Compris ! scandèrent les huit élèves en cœur.

Ils se précipitèrent alors sur l'ouverture cachée qui menait à la Salle sur Demande et disparurent de la vue de leurs cadets inquiets.

oOo

\- S'ils ne reviennent pas tous une fois par demi-heure, j'irai les chercher moi-même, leur dit-il en tentant d'esquisser un sourire rassurant, mais sans succès. N'ayez pas peur, vos aînés sont robustes et intelligents, ils s'en sortiront.

\- Je n'en ai aucun doute ! dit alors avec force un minuscule quatrième année de Gryffondor. C'est mon frère qui les mènera à la bataille. Il fait partie de l'armée de Dumbledore, il les protègera !

Quelques sourires rassurés et hochements de tête encourageants accompagnèrent la déclaration enflammée du petit Dennis Crivey. En revanche, Abelforth parut plus inquiet que jamais.

\- C'est un Gryffondor non ? Espérons qu'il n'aille pas jusqu'à donner sa vie pour les protéger.

Privé d'un coup de sa fougue et de son assurance, le jeune frère hocha difficilement la tête. C'était justement ce que son aîné serait capable de faire. Mais il reprit vite contenance et déclara en retour.

\- Je resterai ici jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne ! Je ne perdrai pas foi en lui !

Abelforth le fixa de nouveau, et il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Impossible de savoir s'il était impressionné ou amusé tellement la crasse de ses lunettes obscurcissait les yeux du vieux barman.

\- Soit, petit, finit-il par dire, je demanderai aux gens des Transports de venir te chercher en dernier.

oOo

Et ils passèrent ainsi des heures à attendre, dans la peur de ne plus les revoir, dans la joie d'apercevoir leur visage apparaître derrière le portrait d'Ariana, et dans l'angoisse de les voir repartir après avoir rassuré tout le monde et les avoir informés du déroulement de la situation. Petit à petit, moins nombreux furent celles et ceux qui y retournaient, tous effrayés et tétanisés à l'idée de mourir comme le combattant d'à côté. Dans le même temps, les sorciers du Ministère transplanaient directement dans le pub miteux, rassemblaient le plus d'enfants moldus et les emmenaient à l'aide de portoloins vers des destinations secrètes qu'ils ne divulguaient à personne, pas même à Abelforth. Au bout de trois heures de combat, un seul des combattants mineurs souhaitait y retourner : c'était Colin Crivey. Malgré les pleurs hystériques de son petit frère et les tentatives de dissuasion d'Abelforth, il franchit une nouvelle fois l'ouverture du portrait et disparut après leur avoir assuré qu'il irait bien, car il ne comptait pas quitter Harry d'une semelle.

Mais au bout d'une demi-heure, il ne revint pas. Dennis s'inquiéta, mais Abelforth réussit à le rassurer. Au bout d'une heure, le vieil homme commençait lui aussi à s'inquiéter tandis que les yeux du petit Dennis se remplissaient à nouveau de larmes. Au bout de deux, alors qu'il ne restait plus que Dennis et lui dans le bar, il réussit à convaincre le jeune garçon de partir avec les gens du ministère, tandis que lui ramènerait son frère.

\- Et si… et si… et s'il est m…mort ? bégaya Dennis, incapable de contrôler ses sanglots, ni d'empêcher les larmes acides lui couler le long des cils.

\- Que ce soit ou non le cas, je te le ramènerai, lui répondit Abelforth en effectuant un geste pour fermer le tableau derrière lui. Mais surtout, ne cesse jamais d'espérer tant que tu n'as pas la preuve de sa mort. Ce sera ta façon à toi de combattre ces ordures.

Puis, avant de disparaître lui aussi derrière Ariana, il le gratifia d'un sourire qui, cette fois, était si doux qu'il ne pouvait qu'être rassurant. Alors Dennis fit comme le lui avait dit Abelforth, il passa sa nuit à espérer. Il en finit même par se persuader que Colin rentrerait.


	5. Vraiment très surprenant

**Note de l'auteur** : L'idée est reprise de Lovely Hatred, une auteure de Fanfics qui avait participé au concours de fanfictions HP organisé par Short Edition en 2015. J'ai adoré l'idée, et quand j'ai vu le thème, aussitôt j'ai pensé à son texte "Le comité des Tableaux Bavards". Si vous pouvez, allez le lire sur la page de Short, il est vraiment bien ;-)

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. L'intrigue est de moi ^^

 **Titre :** Vraiment très surprenant !  
 **Thème :** Rumeurs  
 **Fandom :** Harry Potter  
 **Nombre de mots :** 401  
 **Personnages :** Tableaux de Poudlard  
 **Rating :** Tout public

* * *

Suite à une légère indiscrétion de Dexter Fortescue – ancien directeur de Poudlard dont la seule preuve de l'existence était la présence de son tableau dans le bureau directorial – une rumeur s'était répandue comme une trainée de poudre de Cheminette au sein des portraits de Poudlard. Qu'ils fussent grands seigneurs, austères oracles, dames joviales ou prêtres offusqués, tous se surprirent à partager joyeusement ce secret qui glissait sur toutes les lèvres en acrylique du château. Il avait même dépassé les frontières de l'école grâce – ou à cause – de celles et ceux qui jouissaient de plusieurs tableaux dans le monde magique.

oOo

Fort heureusement, personne n'écoutait jamais les discussions que les portraits d'anciens sorciers décédés depuis longtemps pouvaient entretenir entre eux. Elles étaient devenues si habituelles, si rébarbatives, et si inintéressantes pour la plupart, qu'aucun élève ne prêta attention aux chuchotements précipités qu'on entendit ce jour-là. Au contraire, les élèves passaient en trombe devant eux sans même les remarquer, craignant d'être en retard au prochain cours. Les professeurs, quant à eux, étaient trop occupés à surveiller les allées et venues de leurs petits protégés, qu'ils n'étaient pas non plus très enclins à prêter une oreille attentive à ces ragots insipides. Quelques mots firent sens cependant, au milieu de ce bourdonnement constant qui se faisait entendre depuis plusieurs heures dans les couloirs du château. Mais en entendant « amitié », « Grindelwald », « quel choc !» et « je n'aurais jamais cru ça de lui ! » en boucle tout au long de la journée, élèves et professeurs firent de leur mieux pour faire la sourde oreille. Tout le monde avait déjà été fortement choqué par les révélations de Rita Skeeter sur la surprenante jeunesse du défunt directeur, Albus Dumbledore. Ils en avaient d'ailleurs tellement assez d'entendre les Carrow citer cet horrible article à chacun de leurs cours, que tous se hâtaient vite de rejoindre leur prochaine destination, lassés d'entendre encore une fois ce qu'ils devinaient être une énième discussion sur les écarts de conduite que feu le grand héros de guerre avait pu avoir plus de cent ans auparavant.

oOo

Mais pour les tableaux de l'école, cette rumeur était tellement invraisemblable et inattendue qu'elle prit de plus en plus d'ampleur jusqu'à atteindre les anciens directeurs et directrices, à l'intérieur-même de bureau où elle était initialement partie. Si bien qu'au bout de dix jours, quelques heures avant le réveillon du nouvel an 1998, le perfide Phineas Nigellus ne put s'empêcher de fixer le tableau d'Albus Dumbledore du coin de l'œil. De but en blanc, il finit même par lui demander :

\- Alors comme ça, vous seriez sodomite ?

\- Moi ? s'étonna le portrait de Dumbledore, haussant les sourcils en signe de stupéfaction polie. Mais pas du tout, je ne suis qu'un tableau !


	6. Dernier instant de vérité

**Note de l'auteur** : Dernier thème de la nuit. Je tombais de sommeil et je n'avais plus beaucoup d'inspiration. Du coup, lorsqu'est tombé le thème "enfer", je n'avais plus qu'une idée en tête : aller me concher. J'ai donc pris la première idée qui m'est venue, et j'ai écrit comme un fou (sans trop faire gaffe à l'orthographe ^^).

 **Disclaimer** : Univers et persos appartiennent à JK Rowling. Cette idée débile est de moi par contre (largement inspirée d'une blague sur les blondes, je l'avoue).

 **Titre :** Dernier instant de vérité  
 **Thème :** Enfer  
 **Fandom :** Harry Potter  
 **Nombre de mots :** 1238  
 **Personnages :** Ron, Hermione, Harry, La Mort  
 **Rating :** Tout public

* * *

Tout le monde l'avait bien compris au fil des ans, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley étaient depuis longtemps inséparables. De camarades de classe toujours assis côte à côte en cours, ils étaient passés par le statut de frères et sœurs d'armes, combattant pour une même cause, puis par celui de jeunes sorciers démarrant dans la vie active, formant l'équivalent d'une famille unie, jusqu'à atteindre le rang de légendes vivantes dont le nom de l'un ne pouvait cité sans évoquer les autres dans la phrase suivante.

Ce fut pourquoi, au crépuscule de leurs vies, la Mort ne fut pas surprise de les accueillir tous les trois ensemble, sur la berge de la rivière qui les mènerait à leur ultime destination.

\- Ainsi, vous êtes réelle ? demanda Harry, à peine surpris que celle qu'il avait fini par considérer par une amie existe ailleurs que dans un compte pour enfants.

\- Assurément, cher Harry ! lui répondit cette dernière. Tu es d'ailleurs une des personnes qui a le plus retenu mon attention ces quatre-vingt-huit dernières années.

Décidant de prendre ceci comme un compliment, le Survivant se contenta d'esquisser un sourire et laissa sa vieille amie continuer :

\- Avec les autres esprits de l'au-delà, on avait fini par tenir des paris quotidiens pour savoir si le jour qui se levait, verrait enfin ta mort, ou si tu continuerais à m'esquiver jusqu'au bout.

Alors que Ron éclatait d'un grand rire sonore, Hermione fronça les sourcils d'un air réprobateur. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer ce qui était sans doute une réprimande, mais Harry ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il la connaissait tellement bien qu'il était capable de deviner à quel moment il convenait de lui fermer son clapet.

\- Alors, qui a gagné ? demanda-t-il avec un nouveau sourire.

\- Personne ! bougonna la Mort. On s'est rendu compte que ce pari nous obligeait à surveiller constamment tes matchs de quidditch contre les adversaires les plus agressifs, tes enquêtes sur les mages noirs les plus meurtriers - et même les moments où tu prenais ton bain - pour être sûrs de ne pas manquer le moment où ça arriverait. Le problème, c'est qu'en faisant cela, nous avons tous trop longtemps négligé nos attributions et on s'est fait taper sur les os par la Direction. Du coup, on a abandonné le pari il y a dix jours. Je peux te dire qu'il y en a qui se mordent les phalanges à l'heure qu'il est !

Cette fois, Harry rejoignit Ron dans son rire à gorge déployée, et même Hermione consentit à esquisser un petit sourire indulgent. Mais fidèle à elle-même, elle sut garder les pieds sur terre. Enfin, si l'on peut dire, vu qu'elle était morte.

\- Si vous êtes là, c'est pour nous aider à continuer ? A accepter la mort et partir pour toujours ?

La silhouette encapuchonnée de l'être à la grande faux esquissa un sourire osseux. Décidément, il aimait bien la sagacité de cette gamine, il regrettait d'ailleurs de ne pas l'avoir récupérée avant. Ce n'était pas faut d'avoir essayé pourtant !

\- En fait, normalement je n'apparais pas devant les sorciers avant leur mort, je les guide indirectement vers le chemin à parcourir. Soit ils remontent le courant pour se diriger tant que bien que mal au Paradis, soit je les amène choisir la facilité et ils se laissent porter jusqu'en Enfer.

\- Alors, c'est vrai, cette histoire de Paradis et d'Enfer ? s'écria Ron dont les yeux ronds paraissaient disparaitre sous ses invariables cheveux roux. Je croyais que les religions moldues l'avaient inventée pour inciter les petits enfants à être sages. Un peu comme nos parents avec les comptes de fée…

Encore une fois, la Mort sourit avant de reprendre :

\- C'était bien vrai, assura-t-il d'une voix douce, et c'est pour cela que je viens vers vous. Je n'arrive pas à me décider. Il vous faudra donc passer une ultime épreuve pour pouvoir enfin jouir des délices du Paradis.

\- Vous voulez nous refaire le coup des trois reliques ? s'esclaffa Ron. Ne vous fatiguez pas, cela fait longtemps qu'on sait qu'il faut choisir la cape.

Le sourire de la mort s'accentua, et Harry eut tout à coup un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Vous avez beau avoir fait beaucoup de bien autour de vous, il y a eu des moments où vous avez blessé des gens, où vous les avez heurtés moralement, et même trahis pour certains…

\- Ils le méritaient ! rétorqua Ron en serra son poing.

\- Ce ne sera pas à vous, mais à moi d'en juger, lui répondit doucement la Mort. Si vous réussissez l'épreuve.

\- Quelle sera cette épreuve ? voulut savoir Hermione sur la réserve. En quoi consiste-t-elle ?

\- A dire la vérité, tout simplement, répondit la Mort en haussant les têtes de ses humérus. Après tous ces mensonges que vous avez été forcés de dire pour sauver votre peau, je voudrais tester votre sincérité une dernière fois.

\- Dire la vérité ? répéta Harry, visiblement soulagé. Ce n'est pas si mal après tout. Puis-je commencer ?

\- Je t'en prie, l'enjoignit la Mort d'un geste de ses phalanges à nu.

\- Alors, moi je pense que même si j'ai eu de la chance au cours de ma vie et de toutes les épreuves qu'on m'a fait traverser, j'en suis ressorti plus fort et je suis à présent le plus puissant sorcier de la Communauté de Grande Bretagne.

\- Bien essayé, dit la Mort avec un sourire, mais c'est raté : Enfer ! cria-t-il ensuite en pointant son doigt en direction de l'aval de la rivière.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de paraître surpris qu'il fut aussitôt aspiré par l'irrésistible courant de la rivière. Hermione, paniquée, voulut le secourir, mais Ron la retint d'une poigne ferme, l'empêchant de se faire happer à son tour.

\- Harry ! s'écria-t-elle au bord des larmes. Harry ! HARRY !

\- Puisque tu as l'air de tant vouloir le rejoindre, tu seras la prochaine à te prononcer, lui dit la Mort sur le même ton doux et calme. Je t'écoute.

\- Pa… pardon ? balbutia Hermione prise de court. Mais je ne… euh bien. Alors, avec tous les livres que j'ai lus et les choses que j'ai apprises au cours de ma vie de sorcière, j'imagine que je dois être la sorcière la plus intelligente de Grande-Bretagne, non ?

La Mort fixa un moment son regard vide sur la prodige des sorciers, laquelle en frissonnait de peur, attendant la sentence.

\- Non, répondit simplement la Faucheuse, ce sera donc l'Enfer !

\- AAAAAAAH ! hurla Hermione qui fut arrachée à l'étreinte de Ron avant d'être happée elle aussi par le torrent.

Ron effectua un geste pour la rejoindre, mais il savait qu'il n'aurait aucune chance de la ramener avec ce courant. Il se força donc à rester calme et tenta de trouver une vérité à dire à la Mort. Peut-être s'il allait au Paradis, il trouverait le moyen de ramener les deux autres avec lui.

\- Bon, alors moi, du coup, je pense… commença-t-il.

Mais la Mort ne le laissa pas finir :

\- Enfer ! déclara-t-il en pointant l'Aval de la Rivière d'un geste théâtral.

Pendant quelques temps, la funeste silhouette encapuchonnée conserva son air grave. Puis, regardant à droite et à gauche pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours, elle éclata de rire.

\- Bon ok, j'y suis allé un peu fort, admit-il pour lui-même, mais au moins, ils sont restés ensemble.

Ainsi la Mort emporta-t-elle nos trois héros.


End file.
